


MVP

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Basketball, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Emotional Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin has always been Yifan's biggest fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MVP

The city was at his back, the constantly swirling lights still visible though he wasn't looking directly at them. They shone on Yifan's handsome face and glinted slightly off of the row of piercings in each of his ears. He never forgot how beautiful Yifan really was but he'd never be used to it either. 

"Jongin." Yifan's voice was rough but still almost a whine. 

"You did so great tonight." Jongin said and stroked Yifan's chest. "I love watching you play; you fly." Yifan smiled, completely sweet. 

"I can always feel you in the crowd." Yifan said. "Your eyes on me make it hard to focus sometimes."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I like it when I know you're there rooting for me. Somehow even though there are thousands of people there it feels like a private moment."

"I make a point of never forgetting but sometimes it's hard to remember that we ever struggled." Jongin said and wrapped both of his arms around Yifan's neck. "It's crazy to think that we used to wonder if we were going to make rent or if you would get signed; now we're here and there's nothing to be afraid of anymore." Yifan looked at him in silence, a soft glow behind his warm brown eyes. "Everything is perfect and I'm right here with you. Where else would I ever want to be?" 

"I love you." Yifan sounded so emotional that it caused him pain. "I used to be scared because I really believed that I couldn't provide the life I wanted to give to you. Whenever I was training and not doing well I would push my hardest because I wanted to be signed, I wanted to give us a new start and I didn't want you to be disappointed in me." 

"I've never been disappointed in you and I never could be. Don't you know, silly? I'm your biggest fan." Yifan's eyes glittered with unshed tears. 

"You always have been. Even when I was just training you'd come and sit in the stands and cheer for me. One time you even made a sign for me." 

"With glitter glue and sharpies." 

"I was so happy when I saw it that I almost tripped over my own feet."

"My big teddy bear." 

"When I didn't get drafted that first time I tried even harder every season after. After five without anything I wanted to beg for your forgiveness." Jongin frowned. 

"Why? It wasn't your fault." 

"You were working three jobs, Jongin. You were exhausted and I knew it but I never did anything to help you because I was focused on a dream that didn't seem to be coming true." 

"You did exactly what I wanted you to." 

"I know but I was torn between wanting you to give up on me and wanting you to never leave." 

"I would've never given up on you." 

"I know but I couldn't stand to see you suffering." 

"Working to make a life for us wasn't suffering. I wanted to do whatever I could to help you and doing that helped me. Even from where we stand currently I would do it again." Yifan fell silent and they stared into each other's eyes, both of them falling deeper into each other as the minutes passed. He found himself humming a little tune that the two of them had made up years before, one that was made specifically to comfort. When Yifan was in a different city or country or Jongin was working they would call each other, sometimes just humming until they both felt calm again. 

"If I had to choose my ideal team, the only other person on it would be you." His heart raced like a rabbit bounding through a field. 

"I'm not great at basketball." 

"Who was talking about basketball?" Jongin smiled and leaned his head against Yifan's shoulder. Somehow they began to sway, their bodies rocking together ever so slightly. "I promised you so much back then and I didn't even make those promises out loud." 

"You could've told me." 

"I wanted to surprise you one day; a big house, financial stability, a dog or a dozen." 

"You used to come in late and slip into bed with me. I was always asleep but I woke up just enough when I felt that you were close. You whispered sweet things to me until I was back to sleep and sometimes you'd kiss me on the eyelids or rub my back until I was out." 

"Our apartment was one bedroom and tiny." 

"It gave me a nice excuse to be all over you constantly."

"You don't need an excuse." 

"It was all cozy and warm." He knew he was romanticizing things but it didn't matter. He was actually happy about their past because it has paved the way for the success they'd worked for. "Do you remember that time you passed out on the floor after practice?" Yifan sighed, but the sound held nothing negative. 

"I hadn't been home for two days and slept for maybe two hours the entire time."

"You were a complete wreck." Jongin grinned. "Literally sprawled out on the floor like someone had knocked you out. When I opened the door and had to push your foot away I thought there was a dead body waiting to greet me." He nuzzled Yifan's neck. "I tried to wake you and get you to bed but you were just gone. I didn't want to let you just lie there so I grabbed pillows and a blanket and cuddled up beside you." 

"The floor didn't feel to great but I did like waking up in the sunlight with you for once." 

"Now all we have is sunlight." 

"Do you know how relieved I am to hear you sound so healthy and positive and just plain happy?" 

"I do because I feel the exact same way." 

"There was one particular time that I realized how far we've come." 

"When?" 

"It was my first game playing for the Raptors." He said, fondness leaking through his every word. "You were in the stands screaming your head off, with a foam finger on and wearing my jersey." He had pictures from that night, his favourite being the one taken by a teammate where Yifan had lifted him so that he could dunk. 

"There was a party after and I had to force you to go." 

"All I wanted was to clean up, go to bed, and watch a movie until I fell asleep— all of those activities involving you, of course." Jongin smiled and kissed his pulse point. 

"You ended up having a good time at your first big NBA party." 

"Because I got to show you off, though most people assumed we were close friends." 

"Super close." 

"I kissed you at midnight." Jongin giggled.

"It wasn't even New Years." 

"I thought it would be like Cinderella." Yifan confessed. "You know, when midnight comes around everything disappears?" His insides turned to mush and he nodded. "I was so sure that it was all going to fade away so I kissed you because even if none of it, not even you, was real I would at least have a hold on you— then I'd have a fighting chance to keep you from disappearing." Without any warning he began to cry. Yifan kissed the top of his head and tightened his hold on him. 

"It was magical; that night it all clicked into place." He felt Yifan's shirt dampening and tried his best to stop the flow of tears. "But the funny thing is I don't want it to be like that every night." 

"You don't?" 

"No because then it wouldn't be real. I want everything with you; fun and happiness as well as struggles and stress. I don't want to skirt around the tough spots— getting through it all with you is what I need." Yifan cupped his cheek and their eyes met, the light from outside illuminating Yifan perfectly. 

"We're real, this is real, and no matter what this feeling will always be real." Jongin's lips parted and he nodded slowly. "I love you." 

"I love you too." 

When they kissed Jongin's entire body seemed to collapse against Yifan, the man keeping him steady though he wasn't steady himself. Yifan's kiss was searing and made him tremble all the way down to his bones. He allowed himself to be pressed up against the window and kissed senseless, the desire for Yifan stronger than ever. Jongin grabbed onto Yifan's hair and stroked the man's tongue with his own then sucked slow. Yifan moaned and his hands moved down to cup Jongin's rear, heat spreading through their veins too fast to catch up with. Jongin was always more than willing to give into whatever Yifan wanted to do but after sharing such wonderful memories he was more pliant than he had been in a very long time. 

Yifan's strong hands squeezed and pushed him up slightly, their hips tight against each other. The pressure of Yifan's erection against him made his head spin. He lost himself in that moment and forgot everything else— what was the need for anything other than the person right in front of him? Yifan pulled away when neither one of them could breathe anymore, his lips glistening and swollen. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too Yifan Kris Wu." Yifan grinned and picked Jongin up by the thighs. 

"That's a long name; what should we call you then?" 

"Something short; Jongin Wu." Yifan's breath caught and Jongin smiled. "Too soon?"

"No." Yifan's voice cracked. "It's perfect." He swallowed hard. "I— we talked about getting married before but we haven't really touched on that lately?" Yifan sounded utterly breathless and it made his heart race. "Do you— is that what you want?" 

"We don't have to get married now." He said softly, completely meaning it. "I want to wait until the off season and then we can do the whole courthouse thing." 

"You don't want a big wedding?"

"I want this to be special. We're fine now but I want to bind us together in the way we would've before when we could barely afford the clothes on our backs." 

"Start our future like we would've in our past." Jongin nodded. "You're so perfect, you're my angel." 

"I love you." 

"I'll never let go of any of our time together. Every single moment is special to me." 

Yifan had him sprawled out naked on their oversized bed before he knew it. Yifan's lube-soaked fingers were stroking around inside of him and making him pant hard enough to hurt his chest. Yifan kissed his stomach and licked at his skin, Jongin moaning low. 

"Don't try to be quiet." Yifan said with mock sternness. "I want you to be real with me." Jongin smiled and knew he looked high. "Always completely real." 

"Mmm hmm." 

"You're so gorgeous." Yifan had told him hundreds of times before that he loved when Jongin's skin turned pink either from blushing or from overstimulation. The man had always worshipped his body like he was a rare treasure and he loved him for that. "I want to give you everything." Jongin whimpered. 

"You give me all of you, right?"

"Everything I am." 

"That's all I've ever needed you to give me." Yifan rubbed his prostate with one long finger while he wiggled the others. Jongin writhed and Yifan bit at his stomach. "Yifan, christ I'm good now." 

"No."

"I need you." He tried again. "Please, I'm prepped enough." 

"No, Jongin." He started to protest but Yifan added his other two fingers and moved deep until his entire hand was inside. Jongin gasped and his entire body spasmed. Yifan had never done that before and it felt strange yet amazing. He moaned, Yifan withdrawing his hand then pushing back in and repeating the process over and over. Yifan's fingers repeatedly hit his prostate and made sobs bubble in his throat. 

"Please." He whimpered. "Please, please, Yifan." Yifan mouthed at his hip and he jerked. "Let me—" He hiccuped and felt tears gathering in his eyes. "Yifan!" 

"Okay baby." Yifan pulled his hand out and Jongin clenched, lube leaking out of him. "Are you okay?" Jongin nodded and threw his arm across his eyes, trying to even his breathing. 

"I just need a minute." He rasped. "Overwhelmed." 

"Can I help?" He nodded again because he physically couldn't produce any words. Yifan removed his arm from his face and Jongin looked up, seeing his shy smile and calming down. "I'm sorry." 

"There's nothing to be sorry about." He tried to smile but felt too shaky. "It felt awesome I just.. you overwhelm me too easily. Snap your fingers and I'm finished." 

"Is that good or bad?" Judging by the happy tone in his voice, Yifan knew how good it was. 

"I just love you." 

"Change of plans." 

"What?"

"I want you to be on top."

"Yeah?" 

"I need you to overwhelm me now." They switched positions and Yifan helped Jongin straddle him. Jongin took Yifan in slowly and moaned as every inch slid into him smoothly. "Perfect." Yifan groaned. 

"Just you." He whispered and rolled his hips. "Forever and ever." Yifan grabbed his hands and linked their fingers to steady him. 

"Start writing your vows now." 

"They're already done." Yifan grinned. 

"Mine too." It was an odd situation to be laughing during but Jongin couldn't help himself. He giggled with pure happiness overflowing from his body. "Do you, Jongin Kim, take me Yifan 'Kris' Wu as your fiancé?" 

"I do." He said instantly. "Do you, Yifan Kris Wu, take me Jongin Kim as your fiancé?" 

"Hell yeah I do." Jongin leaned down and kissed him. Yifan's lips moved gently with his and Jongin's hips began to circle on their own. He loved how good Yifan's body felt against his and how their hands fit together like they'd been cast from the same mould. He loved him so much that he forgot that he could feel other things for other people; he was hopelessly consumed. 

The fact that Yifan clearly was as well made for a perfect reward. 

Jongin urged Yifan back until he was lying down flat beneath him and stared at his flushed face, drinking him in. They looked into each other's eyes as Jongin moved and that made it unbearably intimate. Jongin's lips parted and Yifan's pupils were blown, the warm brown almost covered entirely by black. Yifan sighed but it was more of a moan than anything else. 

"Nothing beats this." Yifan murmured and goosebumps rose on Jongin's arms. "Nothing comes even remotely close to even touching it." 

"You're a feeling." 

"Huh?" Yifan looked amused. 

"All of the good feelings— that's what you are. You don't have personality traits because you're every good feeling smushed into one person. It's you, that's you." 

"I'm being greedy then; let me share them with you." His chest warmed and he wanted to cry. "Do you want them, sweetheart?"

"I do." Yifan's smile was pure bliss. 

"Take me." 

"I love you; I haven't been able to say it enough lately but I do." He knew he was babbling but he was so happy that the words wouldn't stop. Yifan looked like his smile was going to go right through his cheeks. "I love you, NBA All-Star." 

"That's not me." He whispered. "I'm a feeling, remember? How can a feeling be an All-Star?" 

"I said all of the good feelings, baby. And that one right there is greatness; what you've been destined for since birth." Yifan let out a strangled noise and sat up halfway to kiss him. Jongin leaned into it and was overtaken by waves of urgency. Yifan's hips began to snap up and strike his rear, his cock hitting Jongin's prostate hard. Jongin moaned helplessly into his mouth and grabbed onto Yifan's shoulders for support.

"Don't hold on." Yifan groaned. "If you fall, I'll catch you." Jongin released his shoulders and let himself fall into Yifan's solid chest. He had never been so sure of something in his life or so confident in anyone else. Jongin buried his face in Yifan's sweaty neck and inhaled his scent, the most calming gesture in his life. "I love you, I love you." 

"Yifan." He wailed and met Yifan's thrusts as best he could. "I do— I love—!" Jongin came all over the straining muscles of Yifan's abdomen. Though he was exhausted he started to roll his hips and ride the man in time with his ceaseless thrusts. 

"Baby." Yifan groaned into his ear. "You're mine, my angel, my miracle, everything to me." Jongin kissed Yifan sloppily and felt Yifan spurt inside of him, a hot rush of pleasure making him shudder. Yifan collapsed against the mattress and wrapped his arms around Jongin. 

"Do we have to wait until the off season?" Jongin was already half asleep but he still asked. Yifan chuckled and kissed the top of his head. 

"Asks the one who wanted to." 

"Tomorrow?" He nuzzled Yifan's neck and settled against him to sleep. 

"If you weren't half passed out I'd say tonight."


End file.
